1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seals for preventing leaks around shafts, and the like, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nut and seal combination particularly well suited for use on the main drive gear output shaft of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous conventional sealing assemblies which are commercially available and which are specifically designed for preventing oil leaks from transmissions at the point where the output shaft exits the transmission housing. In this respect, oil leaks are quite common between the main drive gear and the output shaft with such leaks commonly occurring at the bushing in the main drive gear. Typically, a bushing and seal assembly is press fitted around the output shaft at its connection point with the main drive gear, and a locking nut is then utilized to retain the bushing and seal assembly in place. Quite commonly, these bushing and seal assemblies deteriorate rapidly inasmuch as no particularly well designed means is currently available for retaining the polymeric seal material in contact with the output shaft for an extended period of time. Normal fatigue and aging results in an expected deformation of the seal material, which then normally results in increased oil leakage. As can be appreciated then, there is a continuing need for new and improved seal assemblies for output shafts wherein the components thereof are less susceptible to deterioration and deformation over extended use periods, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.